brother min yoongi x reader
by harsaenzi68
Summary: Min Yoonji, adik perempuan tercintong dari pangeran es ter-nyebelin sejagat raya. Gimana ya rasanya? Punya kakak cowok yang ganseu, kece, dan terhits se jagat raya tapi aslinya gesrek, sengklek, dan suka garuk-garuk bokong dirumah? -available on wattpad n ao3-


**brother - min yoongi**

 **a bts x reader fanfiction**

 **by harsaenzi68**

#698 Humor on Wattpad

 **WARNING;**

BAHASA TAK BAKU, KEBON BINATANG EPELIWEL, INCEST, OOC, GARING TAOI

* * *

Hai, sobat khayangan. Nama gue **Min Yoonji**.  
Hobi gue debus berguling di kolam piranha dan kandang buaya.

 _-insert ulzzang pic here-_

Iya muka gue minim, lu mau apa. Ini pake efek ya btw, aslinya mata gw lebih merem lagi.

Jangan tanya umur gue berapa, gue juga lupa. Yang jelas gue kelas 1 SMA Usang Highschool, nama sekolah paling random ciptaan author.

Gue bukanlah perempuan yang terlalu feminin untuk seumuran gue. Secara, lingkungan gue dipenuhi kaum Laprico. Laki Pria Cowo. Bukan, Laki Pria Cocolatos.

Jadi udah bukan hal baru lagi ketika gue ngeliat kolor-kolor dari Colorado island bertebaran di mata gue.

Gue hampir gapunya temen cewek sama sekali dan kalian bakal ngerti alasannya kenapa dibawah nanti. Tapi gue juga suka kok kadang-kadang jadi feminin, jadi kalau ada yang tadinya niat meminang gue tapi gajadi silahkan ya. Ini bukan sekilas info tentang Min Yoonji kan? Yodah lanjut ae ya.

Terus gue punya abang, namanya Min Yoongi.

 _-insert suga's pic here-_

Cakep yaa.

Ya dong ya dong abangnya siapa gitu lho.

Hah, apa?

Iya kita ga mirip, tau kok tau. Kenapa nama kita mirip banget? Tanya sama emak gue, mungkin beliau sudah kehabisan ide buat nama baru. Betewe abang gue gapake kacamata ye, itu cuma akal-akalan alaynya aja biar keliatan lebih syaqep katanya.

Abang gue itu pangeran es ter-nyebelin, ter-galak, ter-cuek, dan ter ter yang gaena didenger kuping innocent lainnya sejagat raya. Jangan tanya kenapa di foto ini dia kelihatan bahagia dan normal, sejujurnya ini axalah foto aibnya. Dia ketampanannya sebelas dua belas sama om-om ganteng tapi bantet tetangga gue (sebut saja LiJihun a.k.a Woozi). Tapi itu di mata orang lain, di mata gue keknya tampang Bang Yoongi pas-pasan aja tuh. Cakepan temen-temennya deh rasanya. Ngga deng boong, hehe.

Iya abang gue emang syaqep, syaqep syeqalieu. Tapi justru karena itu gue jadi susah. Secara, fans kakak gue itu bejibun dan sasaeng nya juga mayan lah ya.

 _"Duh, abang dah kek aidel aja punya saseng fens segala, "_

Awalnya gue sumringah aja gitu, tapi makin lama makin gaena sih dampaknya ke gue juga. Kadang ada yang nitip surat cinta ke gue tapi bukan buat gue. Kadang ada yang nitip buangin sampah ke gue(bukan!). Kadang ada yang ngirimin darah datang bulannya buat nyanted abang gue ke rumah. Yang barusan paling parah sih.

Kadang ada fansnya Bang Yoongi yang ngintilin abang sampe ke rumah(yang dimana rumah gue juga). Kan gaena di gue juga.

Engga deng, boong. Malah enak soalnya di rumah gada yang bisa diajak berantem.

Apalagi fans yang oper perotektip yang nganggep gue cuma jadi penghalang bagi mereka buat ngawinin abang.  
Duh mas, mba ya sok sok aja sih. Urusannya mah sama bokap nyokap gue bukan sama gue.

Bete sendiri, 'kan? Iya sama.

Apalagi gara-gara gue sering bareng sama si abang dan temen-temennya yang syaqep syaqep juga, gue jadi digunjingin sama siswi siswi lain.

Jadinya gue hampir gapunya temen cewek sama sekali. Inilah alasan kenapa lingkungan gue isinya kaum adam semua.

Yalord, kalau ditanya mah gue juga ogah kakak adean sama mas Yoongi ya. Abang ga betjus.

Dasar lu semua gatau aja ya bang Yoongi di rumah kek gimana. Kadang pake kolor yang sama sampe dua minggu ga dicuci-cuci. Ena katanya ada getaran-getaran(?) feeling tersendirinya.

Feeling tersendirinya ndasmu, pantes bang Yoongi sering garuk garuk anu. Gue pun curiga apakah sempaknya udah jamuran semua?

Apalagi kadang abang suka dirumah boxer-an aja. Emang sih abang gue perutnya kotak kotak cem roti sobek, tapi ya tetep aja kan gimana gitu zina mata ye kan. Lagian ga ena aja lagi menikmati long weekend bobo-boboan syantique didepan tivi sembari minum es teh menikmati keindahan hari terus tiba-tiba ada tetek bengek semacem perut abang lu yang cuma pake boxer helo kiti warna pink neon ngejreng. Apalagi abis dateng-dateng dengan tidak bersalah abis menodai mata gue yang suci, abis itu dia langsung ganti channel di tivi dengan seenak udel, gasuka teletabis katanya. _****Dora is de bes****_ katanya. Teletabis is de bes lah ya bang, di Dora gada matahari yang bisa ngekek-ngekek.

Kalian juga gatau ya, kalau bang Yoongi masih gabisa nyukur bulu ketek sendiri sehingga gue yang kudu turun tangan bantuin. Dan tangan gue yang akan bergelut dengan bulu-bulu keteknya yang lebat cem hutan Mangrove.

Pasti lu semua ilfeel kan sekarang, iyalah HAGHAGAHAG.

Pokoknya banyak deh hal-hal ga ena yang gue rasain selama 16 tahun hidup menyandang titel 'Adik Perempuan Tercintong Min Yoongi'.

"Woy gembrot, bangun dah telat woy. Dah magrib."

Terdengar suara indah dari surga yang menggema di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tapi karena gue masih bobo syantique gue pun gak menghiraukan auman itu. Ga cukup cuma suara, tiba-tiba gue ngerasa pipi gue menjadi korban keganasan empu pemilik suara itu.

Gue yang lagi sibuk membuat sungai-sungai kecil di bantal pun merasa tergoyahkan ketika merasakan belaian-belaian manja(baca: tabokan) di pipi gue yang kinslong. Belaian-belaian tersebut pun meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang masih cenat cenut. Astajim, ada apakah ini? Apakah ini ilham dari tuhan bahwa diriku sudah mendekati ajal?

Ga deng, lebaiiii.

Bete, murka, dan kaget, gue langsung buka mata dan loncat dari kasur gue yang bersprei Tinky Winky. Bukan, bukan yang nyanyi ** _ **Mimpi Semata**_** ** **.**** Tinky Winky beneran kok.

"MAGRIB? BOONG YA?! LHA EMANG JAM BERAPA YASALAM AKU HIBERNASI YA?!" Pemandangan pertama yang gue liat adalah abang gue yang cuma pake singlet sama kolor doang- _lagi_

Ini godaan iman macem apa, jijay gue ngeliatnya. Tapi boong sih. Leh ugha fanservice pas baru melek.

"Oh cuma hibernasi, kirain dah mati. Iya boong kok ini belum magrib." jawab Bang Yoongi dengan sumringah dan watados. Rasanya kepalan tangan gue gatel ingin memberikan kasih sayang yang berlebih pada kepalanya. Tapi untungnya gue masih inget dosa, syurga, dan neraka maka lu urungkan niat tersebut dan hendak beranjak kembali menuju pulau kapuk. Sampai Bang Yoongi bilang-

"-tapi gue gaboong soal telatnya, kelas dah masuk dari 5 menit yang lalu."

Dan sekali lagi dengan sumringahnya Bang Yoongi yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah berseragam lengkap, langsung ngeloyor keluar kamar gue sambil bawa tas jinjingnya yang banyak coretan-coretan ga berfaedah. Ada gambar anu, anu, dan anu. Duh anu apaan cobak. Pasti kerjaannya Mas Taehyung, temennya Bang Yoongi yang saking anehnya sampe kayak bukan makhluk bumi.

Eh gue kok mikirin Mas Taehyung. Kok malah mikirin gambar anu anu anu di tas abang lo. DUH STOP NGOMONGIN ANU GAENA TAUK.

.

eh bentar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **kelas dah masuk dari 5 menit lalu?****

 _JDAR_

 _BUKAN ITU BUKAN SUARA KENTUT GUE SUWER_

Dan dengan kecepatan lebih dari cahaya gue pun segera ngecek jam weker di sebelah kasur. KOK GA BUNYI SIH ALARM NYA?!

Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. EH BAZENG PAKEK ACARA ABIS BATERAI SEGALA.

Daripada mau ngamuk sama jam dan bakal dimasukin emak gue ke ERESJE, gue pun segera kabur cuci muka-gosok gigi terus pake seragam. Mandi? Persetan dengan mandi. Lebih baik bau ketek daripada ketemu Om Shindong, sekuriti sekolah yang tatapan mautnya bisa makan orang(?). Lagian siapa yang mau nyium bau ketek gue ye, kek gue punya temen aja.

Dengan asal gue masukkin semua barang yang gue temuin di atas meja. Keknya tadi remot ac kebawa juga deh. Dan seketika gue bener-bener merasa bersyukur karena semua alat tulis maupun buku gue ditinggal di kolong meja di kelas gue. Ga lama-lama, gue langsung kabur dan tereak izin berangkat ke emak bapak.

" MAAAKK PAAAAK, ANE BERANGKAT DULUUUU"

INI BUKAN KISAH SI PITUNG KAN? KOK JADI BETAWINESE.

Emang apes kali ye gue hari ini, pas nungguin bus di halte depan rumah gada yang lewat dan udah lewat 10 menit. Gamau lebih telat dari yang seharusnya gue pun ngibrit melupakan waktu tempuh sekolah-rumah 15 menit menggunakan bis sekolah. KALAU JALAN KAKI BERAPA LAMA YA?

Bodo amat ga ngurus, maka gue ngibrit dan ngibrit se-ngibrit-ngibritnya orang ngibrit, nah loh bingung kan.

Setelah sekitar satu KM an gue udah mulai capek. Pandangan gue udah mulai berkumbang-kumbang(?) dan semuanya jadi ngeblur kayak masa depan gue.

Kirain para kunang-kunang tadi mampir ke mata karena pagi-pagi belum sarapan dah olahraga, ternyata gue baru nyadar tadi ada keringet-keringet cinta yang masuk mata.

Rasanya mau nyerah pas ngeliat jam tangan gue dah jam 8:20, yasalam masih ada 3 KM an lagi. Mending pulang aja kali ye? Eh tapi ga deng. Ke sekolah aja deh tapi pelan-pelan, mending ketemu Om Shindong daripada ngeliat colokan mata Emak. Yaudah lah ya,ujung-ujungnya bakal telat juga. Gue pun jalan dengan santainya seakan masih jam 6 pagi.

Ena juga ya ternyata jalan kaki ke sekolah jam segini, udah sepi, cuacanya ga panas ga dingin, ga terlalu banyak orang lalu lalang. Gue pun nyantai-nyantai jalan sampai ketika gue inget pelajaran di sekolah hari ini.

 _ ** **YALORD HARI INI JAM PERTAMANYA PAK SEUNGHYUN****_

Pengen nangis beneran asli. Apes banget emang hari ini, Pak Seunghyun itu masih mayan muda tapi kalau ngamuk, Bang Yoongi kalah deh.

Tampang Pak Seunghyun yang horor pun tersirat di pikiran gue dan gue pun segera ngibrit dengan kecepatan yang melebihi bus sekolah.

MAMPUS MATI BENERAN GUE KALI YA, YATUHAN SELAMATKAN LAH YOONJI. YOONJI MASIH PENGEN IDUP. NJI BELUM SEMPET KETEMU JASTIN BIBER.

.  
.

 _ ** **tbc / enzy****_

halo- jadi tombol shiftku jebol btw jadi kalau akuu] mulai ngetik rada aneh, tolong maklumi wkwks

and hiiiiii so ff ini sebenernya udah aku publish dari tahun lalu di wattpad, dan ganyangka yang demen bakalan ada haha;'''

andddd kalau mau baca di wp bisa cek acc wp saia **harsaenzi68**

 **bai salam ayam**


End file.
